


I've Been Nothing but Good to You

by purplequeenppgz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships, abusive mindsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplequeenppgz/pseuds/purplequeenppgz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Ren and Finn are having some relationship issues. Communicating seemed to make things worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Nothing but Good to You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Too Good by Drake.  
> Female Kylo's perspective is based on Drake's lyrics and Finn's perspective is based on Rihanna's
> 
> This for Finnlo appreciation week. This is suppose to be for day 3
> 
> In this fic lady ren's full name in the First Order is Reha Ren while her real name is Breha Ben Solo (that was the best I could come up with sorry)

Reha lays on her bed as she orders FN-2137 to come to her quarters. She doesn't know what's been going on with him. They haven't been talking at all. The usually bubbly soldier has been giving her the cold shoulder and that's unacceptable. She gave him everything from exotic food, to improved accomodations on his bunk and even a holopad. Yet what does she get for all her effort. She gets a mute for a lover. How can he take her for granted like that? If it was any other officer they'd fuck him and leave him. Maybe that's the reason he doesn't appreciate what she does. He's gotten to use to her kindness and doesn't understand she can very well have him killed on a whim. She's just too good to him.

She feel him comming and she use the force to open the door. He walks in and removes his helmet. He walks to her bedroom places his helmet on the nightstand and sits down on the edge of the bed. With his back facing her she starts to feel uneasy. She can sense his emotional conflict through the force but she can't decifer which emotions he's feelings. They're too bundled up and intertwined that they become indistiguishable from one another. She want to ask if he's okay but the last time she asked that she didn't get an answer and he took her hand off his shoulder.

A few seconds pass in uneventful silence and she start to loose her patience. With everything she's done for him he should be waiting on her hand and foot. He can't even be bothered to show his appreciation by not being depressed all the fucking time.

Finn was wondering if Reha really wants him for him or if she's just looking for something to pass the time. Their relationship feels like it's reached a standstill. She still stuffs his face with food and gives him gifts but lately it feels like less an act of love and more like a trade for his compliance. It doesn't even feel like she hears him half the time he speaks. It feels like she hears what she wants to hear.

Finn feels a hand on his shoulder and before he could blink he feels his his back smash into the mattress. Reha is looking down at him and he can tell that she's annoyed.

"I'm sorrry I was just thinking about something," he said.

"I can see that," she says as she takes off her nightgown. "Thinking about what?"

Finn wasn't going to tell her the truth even though he knew that Reha can tell when he's lying. She doesn't even have to use the force .Finn is sure that his face too expressive and too honest. "Slip made a stupid mistake in training today and it was frustrating to watch."

Reha stops undressing and looks at his facee as if she's analysing it to the last detail. She sees the way Finn's eyebrow knitt together and the sweat drop going down his face. She decides to let this lie slide like she let the others slide. One day she'll force out the truth from Finn and what's really been bothering him but for now she just wants a good fuck.

"Very well." She continues to undress, taking off her bra and panties. She crawled to the head of the bed then turned around and sat down. She spread her legs and patted her pussy.

Finn got the hint and crawled on after her, his heavy armer causing him to sink deep into the bed. Once he got between reha's legs, he grabs both of her legs and put them above his shoulder. He dipped his head between her legs and went to work.

She moaned as his tongue plunged into her. After a few minutes, she decided to speak."You worry about Slip too much. By how often he fucks up can tell that on the battlefield he'd be a useless soldier.A useless soldier will soon become a dead soldier.In the battlefield, any weak link will be elminated."

Finn stopped and Reha growled in responce. Finn went back to licking her pussy but his heart wasn't in it. His mind was on slip. He knew what Reha was saying was true. that he couldn't keep defending slip and saving him from his own mistakes.He knew weakenss mus be purged if the First Order was to stand. He knew the values of the first order but hearing it from her mouth it further reinforced how cruel the First Order is to value human life only on the basis of strenght and nothing else.

When she reached climax, Finn sat up. Reha asked him if she wanted her to return the favor. He turned away from her and said no.

Finn doesn't push for conversation which leads to a few minutes of silence. She couldn't stand it so she decided to force a conversation. "Is it only Slip or is it training in general that's bothering you?"

Finn didn't really want to talk about this with her. It would lead him nowhere, but at the same time he figured he should just be gratefull she asked instead hasn't invaded his mind. If she's willing to ask ,then Finn should be willing to answer.

"Training seems to get harder and harder. I got yelled by Captain Phasma for not firing,"he said.

"Again?! If you can't fire during a simulation, how do you expect to do the real thing?" she asked.

"What if I don't want to do the real thing?"

She shook her head."Don't worry. We all get nervouse before our first kill ,but the more you do it the easier it gets. You have to start somewhere."

Finn didn't say anything. He knew she wouldn't understand. He should have kept his mouth shut and pretended everything was okay.

Reha got up and left the room. She came back with a basket full of fruit Finn hasn't even seen. She handed it to Finn. "That's it for the evening. Your dismissed." She kissed him on his cheek.

Finn got up and left. He couldn't tell if she just couldn't understand or just didn't care to understand. It feels like they've had conversations similar to thatover and over again and it always ended the same. He'd try to tell her what's wrong but it seemed like she just didn't get it. He wondered if she had any sense of empathy but Finn was starting to see that she doesn't have any. Finn could always empathize with her ,but the same can't be said vise-versa.In that way not only is Finn's just too good to her ,he's too good _for_ her.

As Finn walked towards his bunk, he started to see that their relationship never had much depth. She never listens to him because there was never a need to. It was always an exchange for her. Feed him ,fuck him, and leave him. That was all. His emotions didn't seem to matter as long as they eventually had sex. She always took him for granted.

The next week was Finn's first mission and it was more dissaterous than expected. She was barely able to save Finn from reconditioning and was amazed that Phasma aloud her to "recondition" Finn herself. She was sitting in her dresser when she felt finn through the force. She opens the door and before even waiting for him to step inside she uses the force to pull him through her quaters and into her bedroom. Finn was startled by the rough treatment. Once he was there, she releases her invisible grip.

"What happened out there?" She yells.

"I panicked." He's still panicking now but it seems like he's taking long deep breaths to stop his body from shaking. Good he should be scared.

"You panicked? You trained for years for this day and when it finally came you panic?!"

"Yes, I panicked. Okay? I don't know what else you want me to say. Why did you invite me here if you were just going to yell at me?"

"I didn't invite you here, I ordered you here. I told Phasmsa I was going to 'recondition' you myself. You better apprecitate the fact that I saved you from torture."

"Okay," Finn said as he dropped his head and his shoulders slumped.

Reha didn't like this site at all. She didn't want to feel like an asshole for making him feel worse than he already did, but dammit how can she not be mad. He made such a huge mistake that was impossible to cover up and now his superior wants to punish him.

She sighs and takes a deep breath. "What else happened?" She asked.

Finn's eyes start to water but he still doesn't look up. "Slip didn't make it."

"Oh, the boyfriend's died. Unsurprising." Slip. Slip. Slip. It's always about Slip. Force, she's glad to hear he's dead because now she'll never hear that name ever again.

"What? My boyfriend?"

"Well, he had to be with how much you fawned over him." She knew what stormtroopers did in their private quaters. She wasn't dumb.

"I'm sorry that I have other people that I care about and that my life doesn't revolve around you."

"I'm your superior you life does revolve around me. In fact, your life is in my hands. Your my subordinate. Living to satify me is your life's purpose. But instead I spend my days trying to satify you but it never seems to be enough for you to be happy. I give you the best of the best and all I want in return is your undevided attention. Show your appreciation."

"I do appreciate what you do it's just that you never take my feelings into consideration. Everytime I talk to you about what I feel it's like you have selective hearing."

"Why would I give your feelings anything but a passive thought when your feelings don't follow any logic? I'm listening alright but I can't help you with this problem since _you_ refuse to listen to _me_. I've already told you first kill is the hardest and you just have to push through but do you take what I say into consideration no. You don't listen to me. If you did you woulld have thought things through. You think with your heart and not your brain and that's your defect."

"My defect?!" Finn has already been told by his other superiors that his empathy was innappropriate but why is it wrong to care about human life? To not want it to be wasted?

"Yes, your defect. You need to fix it because it's just going to cause you more problems down the line"

"What if I don't want to fix it? What if I think I'm fine?" There was nothing wrong with Finn. The First Order was the one with the problem that needed fixing. Disrepsecting human life so callously was unexceptable. He didn't care if that thought alone counted as treason.

"Then I'll have you sent to recondiitioning like Phasma wanted," she yells.

When the word left her mouth, the air stood still. Finn's eye widened in shock. Reha is just as shocked as Finn as she doesn't beleive that came out of her own mouth. She's even more shocked when Finn shakes his head.

"Fine. Be that way." He grabs his helmet ,puts it on and then leaves.

When the door closed, she wanted to take it all back. She was about to jump up and run after Finn but stopped herself. No, to not force him into recondition would be to betray First Order. He's one of the best soldiers and if he needs a little reinforcments to make him a better soldier than she shouldn't stand in the way. Besides maybe the cruelty of the reconditioning would make him appreciate her kindness.

She didn't think that would be the last time she would see Finn for years. When she got news that he defected, all she could see was red. She took out her lightsaber and started slicing through metal indiscrimintally. She screamed and hollered at the top of her lungs. When she was done, she felt empty. She whispered to herself, "I was to good to you".

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I thought archive of our own had a queue like tumblr. If it doesn't I'm just going to post this on the first day. If it does then this should appear on the 16th of August. edit: disappointed that theirs no queue but at least they have draft
> 
> I cheated because I coudn't think of anything specifially for Pre-TFA so I skipped that. I also already wrote a dark finn fic so I skipped the next day. Which left me to start on day 3.
> 
> Sorry for disappearing for more than a month guys. I really was planning on writing more fanfic but this year I've had the busiest summer I've had in years (family,friends,and health) so I didn't get a lot of freetime. Even when I did I was just too tired to do anything productive. Sorry.
> 
> On another note this fic wasn't orignally going to be a song fic. It was going to be about General Finn getting captured and being brought to Lady Ren's room. After they talk about their past relationship Lady Ren would have killed Finn. But I've really been feeling Too Good so I just had to write a fic for it.


End file.
